I.F.T.
.T. |image = BB_303_S.jpg |season = 3 |episode = 3 |runtime = 47 minutes |airdate = April 4, 2010 |writer = George Mastras |director = Michelle MacLaren |previous = |next = |synopsis = Walt ignores Skyler's demands, furthering the rift between them and pushing her to break bad. Still suffering from panic and anxiety attacks, Hank crosses a line at work. |viewers = 1.33 million }} "I.F.T." is the third episode of the third season of Breaking Bad and the twenty-third episode altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback sequence, Hank Schrader's DEA informant, the late Tortuga, holds court at a seedy Mexican cantina. Tortuga receives a birthday present — a large tortoise — from "El Jefe," his boss. "It's perfect!" says Tortuga, delighted until the boss writes "HOLA DEA" (translation : 'Hello/Hey/Hi DEA') on the reptile's back. The Cousins step out of a back room. One holds Tortuga down as the other cuts off his head with a machete. Act I Mike Ehrmantraut, watching Walter White from outside his house after the Cousins' clandestine visit, phones to report that Walt is still alive. "I'm assuming Saul Goodman doesn't need to know," he says. Skyler White arrives home to find Walt inside. She insists she won't enter until he leaves. "It's my house too, Skyler, and I'm staying," Walt tells her. Skyler threatens to call the police to remove him. "This family is everything to me," Walt says. "Without it, I have nothing to lose. So, do what you have to do." Skyler asks the dispatcher to send officers immediately. Walt calmly grades papers unfazed. He calls Skyler's bluff, recalling Saul's advice that Skyler can't report his drug activities without destroying her own life and family. Returning home, Walter White Jr. is elated to see his father. The two are catching up, eating toasties, when the doorbell rings. "You called the cops on Dad?" Walter Jr. asks Skyler. Walt is trespassing, she tells one of the officers. After questioning if she's been struck, he replies that because her husband hasn't behaved violently and the couple isn't legally separated or divorced, Walt has the right to remain if his name is also on the lease. "I haven't been the most attentive husband lately," Walt confesses while feeding Holly a bottle. The officer indicates that Skyler needs to "help me out" if she wants Walt removed. "Is it possible maybe he's broken any laws?" he asks. Skyler doesn't respond. "It's my mom's fault," Walter Jr. tells the other officer. "My dad, he is a great guy. He's done nothing wrong." The officers leave. "Don't blame your mother for this," Walt tells his son. "Welcome home," Skyler says coldly, as she takes Holly from Walt's arms. Act II Jesse sits alone on the floor in his empty house, calling Jane Margolis's old cell phone number to hear the sound of her voice on the voicemail greeting. Saul pays Jesse Pinkman a visit. "If you get the maestro cooking again," Saul proposes, "I'll make it worth your while." He agrees to try, then shows him the door. After Saul departs, Jesse resumes repeatedly dialing Jane's number to hear her voice. Hank, out with Steven Gomez, informs his partner that "El Paso wants me back." The Cousins escort Don Hector Salamanca to a meeting with Gustavo Fring and Juan Bolsa — the man Tortuga called "El Jefe" (i.e. The Chief or Boss). Bolsa explains how Don Hector's nephew, Tuco Salamanca, was raised by him as his own son and then tutored in taking over the Salamanca business once Hector became unable to continue. Bolsa says that Walt supplied, then betrayed Tuco, and their tradition demands "Blood must be repaid by blood." Gus requests that they postpone vengeance until his business with Walt is concluded. Hector rings his bell furiously in response. Privately, Bolsa warns Gus to finish the business with Walt quickly, "Or you risk losing the good graces of the cartel." As for the Cousins, Bolsa can't guarantee they'll listen to him and delay exacting revenge. Act III Walt, sleeping on the floor of Holly White's bedroom, wakes up when he hears his daughter crying in Skyler's room. Walt asks if he can come in and help, but Skyler doesn't respond. When he asks to use her bathroom, she remains silent and door remains shut. Frustrated, he urinates in the kitchen sink. Skyler updates her lawyer about Walt's return home. "Give me all the facts," the lawyer encourages, reminding Skyler that attorney-client privilege ensures the confidentiality of anything she discloses. After contemplating, Skyler relents, "My husband makes meth." He's an methamphetamine "cook", she reveals having looked online. "Sue your husband for divorce immediately," the lawyer advises. "Let me go to the police," she continues. "This is a no-brainer." Skyler hesitates. "I don't want my son to find out that his father is a criminal," she says, adding that Walt has terminal lung cancer. "I can't see why I should lay all this on my family when things may soon resolve themselves on their own." At a dive bar, Hank tells Gomez that errands and packing are delaying his return to El Paso. "Come on, man," Gomez says. "I'd be dying to get back in the action." Hank fights back an anxiety attack in the bathroom, then leaves to stash his gun in his SUV. Returning to the bar, he picks a fight with two "dirt-balls," repeatedly bashing one man's head against the floor before finally identifying himself as DEA. Act IV That night, a forlorn Jesse repeatedly calls Jane's voicemail until he hears a new message: "This number is no longer in service." Jesse's crushed at the loss of the very last remnants he has of Jane. The next morning in the desert, inside the RV, a determined Jesse prepares to start cooking meth again. At home, Walt leaves a duffel bag stuffed full of cash in full view. "Can we talk?" he asks Skyler when she discovers it. At the DEA, Gomez tells Hank the ASAC wants to see him. As far as their boss knows, the suspects attacked Hank while Gomez was outside, calling for backup. Gomez tells Hank that he didn't mention in his report "that you left your gun under the car seat before you went back inside." Back at home, Walt reasons with Skyler that this money will put both kids through college and cover the mortgage and other expenses after he's gone. Something she could never afford on a part time book-keeping salary. "What I've done for this money, I will have to live with," he admits. "But all of the sacrifices that I have made for this family," he says, "will be for nothing if you don't accept what I've earned." Then reiterates that he definitely did earn it! Skyler glowers at Walt accusingly, listens to him, but utters not a word. Later at Beneke, Skyler touches Ted Beneke's shoulder. They kiss surreptitiously. "Are your kids home?" she asks seductively. Ted nods no, hardly believing his luck. When Skyler returns home that evening, Walter, Jr. and Louis Corbett are watching TV while Walt cooks dinner, a pot-roast. "I feel good about our talk this morning," Walt tells Skyler. He's eager to hear how she feels, he continues as he tosses a salad. "Honesty is good. Don't you think?" Skyler confronts Walt, grabs the salad bowl out of his hands, then coldly utters..."I fucked Ted..." Her only course of revenge, as she can do nothing else. Her arrow flung, she searches in Walt's eyes for it to pierce. Walt can hardly believe his ears. Skyler turns away from Walt, walks out the kitchen and calls the boys down to dinner, leaving a wounded Walt stunned speechless, slowly seething... Official Photos Episode-3-Cousins-Tio-760.jpg Episode-3-Gus-Juan-760.jpg Episode-3-Walt-760.jpg Episode-3-Juan-Tio-Cousins-2-760.jpg Episode-3-Gus-760.jpg Episode-3-Cousins-2-760.jpg Episode-3-Juan-Tio-Cousins-760.jpg Trivia *The animated show that Walt Jr. and his friend are watching is an episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''from season six titled: "Chick Magnet." The character on screen was Master Shake. *The "I.F.T" of the title is an acronym for "I fucked Ted", which Skyler quotes at the end of the episode. **The initial airing of the episode censored the word "fucked," although it can be heard on the DVD release **It is also a parallel with the title , which can also be read as the acronym ICU, referring to the Intensive Care Unit where Hank Schrader and Marco Salamanca after the attack in . *The seconds hand on the clock over the copy machine at Beneke Fabricators is not moving. *One of the "dirt-balls" Hank gets into a fight with is played by mixed martial artist, Keith Jardine, who formerly fought in the UFC. * Tortuga was killed by a machete, a possible nod/reference to the Danny Trejo movie ''Machete. *The car the Cousins steal to transport Hector from Casa Tranquila to the meeting is a 2006 Toyota Sienna. *This 'S3.03' ep. the Salamanca/Gus meeting on Gus's turf is mirrored in End of Days and finally Face Off (at the end of S4) on Hector's turf - Rm '303' of the nursing home - this time it is Gus that says "Blood must be repaid by blood." Again, but with the last word, Hector rings his bell furiously in their final 'face off.' BLAM *The owner of the transport van, the redhead lady with the black glasses who says "Hello" to the Cousins is famed casting director Shari Rhodes, who passed just months before this episode aired. This episode ends with a dedication credit to her. *Tortuga makes a comment in Spanish to the bartender at the beginning of the show. The comment is: "There are two kinds of people in this world: those who pour drinks and those who drink. Now shut up and fill my glass." This comment is reminiscent of the phrase used by Tuco and Blondie in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. In that movie, Tuco starts a few statements with the same first words "There are two kinds of people in this world..." and then he finishes the statement with a comment relevant to the situation. At the end of the movie, Clint Eastwood's character, Blondie, mocks Tuco by telling him: "There are two kinds of people in this world, my friend: those with loaded guns and those who dig. You dig." * Giancarlo Esposito makes a slight mistake in Spanish in the scene when Gus meets with Juan Bolsa and the Salamancas. He misplaces the accent on the word "importará", pronouncing it as "imporTAra" when it should be "importaRA". Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader (credit only) * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Danny Trejo as Tortuga * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Christopher Cousins as Ted Beneke * Julie Dretzin as Pamela * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Stoney Westmoreland as Officer Saxton * Luis Moncada and Daniel Moncada as The Cousins |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Caleb Jones as Louis * James Espinoza as Beto * Daniel Champine as Rookie Partner * Shari Rhodes as Bingo Lady |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Krysten Ritter as Jane Margolis (voice only) * Karen M. Hudson as Office Worker * Keith Jardine as Bar Fighter * Gary Ray Stearns as Skell Featured Music *'"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" '''Unknown Artist & Anna Gunn (as Skyler) (playing in the car as Skyler drives Holly home) *'"Unknown Track #1"' by Unknown Artist (Music is heard from a passing car as Hank gets a call from Merkert) * '"The Cousins"' by Dave Porter (as The Cousins steal the car and arrive with Hector at the meeting) *'"Loaded for Bear"' by The Amboy Dukes (playing in the dive bar Hank and Gomez talk in) *'"Tush"''' by ZZ Top (playing in the bar when Hank picks a fight with two customers) Memorable Quotes de:Kopflosigkeit es:I.F.T. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes